The field of stem cells has rapidly emerged as an important area of research in biology, bioengineering, and medicine;however, there no forums that bring together biologists and engineers to discuss ways in which their two disciplines can collaborate to find novel solutions to fundamental and applied problems that are limiting the development of new technologies and therapies. In response to this need, we are organizing and instituting the Second International Conference on Stem Cell Engineering (ICSCE). This meeting will be held every two years and covers the breadth of Stem Cell Engineering to promote, shape, and refine new directions in this emerging field. The Theme of this second meeting is "Engineering Cell Fate", and the Aims of this conference are to provide a venue: 1. For scientific presentations from a diverse group of leading biology and engineering researchers who cover the breadth of Stem Cell Engineering. 2. For interactions between academic and industry researchers, who bring different approaches and perspectives to the field. 3. For active participation by Ph.D. students and postdoctoral researchers, who represent the future of stem cell biology and engineering. 4. For bringing biologists and engineers together to provide an atmosphere and venue to discuss their disciplines and approaches, and to motivate new research into barriers limiting the development of stem cell-based technologies. The scope, theme, and aims of the meeting fall squarely within the mission of the NIH/NHLBI, which has been increasingly committed to integrating the engineering sciences with the life sciences, encouraging research and development in multidisciplinary areas, and educating the next generation of young scientists and translational medicine. This application, if successful, will directly impact Aims 3 and 4, by providing partial support for graduate student/postdoctoral associate participants, and by providing a forum for the interactions between normally separated leading scientists and engineers to stimulate new ideas that could benefit economic and health-related activity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The field of stem cell research has rapidly emerged as an important area in biology, bioengineering, and medicine;however, there no forums that bring together biologists and engineers to discuss ways in which their two disciplines can collaborate to find novel solutions to fundamental and applied problems that are limiting the development of new technologies and therapies. In response to this need, we are organizing the Second International Conference on Stem Cell Engineering (ICSCE). The goal of the conference is to promote and facilitate fundamental and translational research in science and engineering that will impact public health in the coming years.